Bonus Track
by youknowmee
Summary: [REMAKE NOVEL]Kim Jongin bekerja di sebuah restoran hamburger besar di kotanya. Suatu malam, saat ia pulang kerja sambil mengendarai mobilnya, ia menjadi saksi tabrak lari. Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil tergeletak di jalanan di tengah hujan.. Jongin/Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Sehun/friendship, littlebit horror (Chapter 1)
1. Prologue

**BONUS TRACK**

 **Disclaimer: this story belong to Koshigaya Oshamu**

 **Genre: Friendship, horror (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 _Aku sendiri pun terkejut._

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir_

 _akan menjadi hantu dan bergentayangan._

Kim Jongin bekerja di sebuah restoran hamburger besar di kotanya. Suatu malam, saat ia pulang kerja sambil mengendarai mobilnya, ia menjadi saksi tabrak lari. Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil tergeletak di jalanan di tengah hujan.

Jongin mencoba untuk menolong pemuda itu, bahkan sampai memberinya nafas buatan. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Semalam suntuk ia harus memberikan pernyatan di kantor polisi. Gara-gara itu, Jongin demam tinggi dan bahkan berhalusinasi. Pemuda korban tabrak lari itu muncul di kamarnya, tidur-tiduran di atas sofanya, dan bahkan berbuat usil!

Tapi apa itu benar-benar hanya berhalusinasi?

Halusinasi itu sendiri sih mengaku kalau ia adalah hantu…

 _Kadang bonus track itu sendiri malah lebih baik dibandingkan dengan keseluruhan album_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Note:_

Mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang membaca novel ini? Cerita ini tidak begitu mengandung unsure yaoi sih hehe. Awalnya aku bingung mau memilih main cast yang cocok, akhirnya jeng jeng uri Jonginnie yang paling oke. Dan meskipun ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun, bukan berarti mereka akan dipasangkan disini loh ya. Nanti tidak sesuai sama novelnya u,u. Baiklah hanya itu yg ingin kusampaikan. Semoga readers suka (kalau ada readernya)…. Sampai jumpa!

\o/


	2. Chapter 1

**BONUS TRACK**

 **Disclaimer: this story belong to Koshigaya Oshamu**

 **Genre: Friendship, horror (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gerimis yang mulai turun sejak tadi sore berubah deras seiring bergantinya hari.

Butir-butir air hujan tak hentinya menghantam kaca depan mobil. _Wiper_ mengusap terpaan hujan dari kaca depan mobil tanpa jeda.

Dengan enggan, Kim Jongin menjalankan mobilnya sambil memandangi hujan deras itu. Tujuannya adalah rumahnya, sebuah apartemen tipe studio. Saat ini Jongin baru saja pulang kerja.

Terkadang rasa kantuk menyerang. Saat dia merasa mengantuk, Jongin akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara sendiri dengan suara cukup keras sampai terdengar dari luar mobil. Bagi Jongin, hal itu adalah salah satu cara untuk mengusir kantuk, sekaligus sebagai penghilang stress yang menumpuk akibat beban pekerjaan.

Tapi jangan salah sangka. Saat dia sedang bekerja, Jongin sama sekali tidak bernyanyi atau berbicara sendirian seperti itu. dia tak punya tenaga lebih untuk berbicara sendiri atau berceloteh ngawur karena kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan, serta harus melawan rasa lemas dan lesu saat baru bangun tidur.

Perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja merupakan pengembang industry hamburger yang sangat ternama. Hanya disebutkan namanya saja semua orang pasti tahu. Sebenarnya, saat masih mencari pekerjaan, banyak sekali orang yang bilang bahwa pekerjaan di perusahaan hamburger itu sangat keras dan sulit. Namun Jongin yakin, yang namanya pekerjaan semuanya juga keras. Waktu dia mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa ia diterima, dia berhenti melamar kerja di tempat lain. Selain karena dia tidak menuntut kemewahan di masa seperti ini, dia juga sudah bosan terus menerus melamar pekerjaan. Tapi, setelah itu Jongin mulai berpikir bahwa kepurusannya sangat bodoh. Sama seperti korban kapal karam yang terdampar di atas sekoci yang merasa kehausan, lalu meminum air laut yang asin untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Jam kerjanya bukan main lamanya. Di hari biasa, jam kerja bisa mencapai sepuluh jam. Apalagi kalau hari sibuk seperti hari Sabtu-Minggu, jam kerjanya bisa bisa lebih dar dua belas jam. Kadang-kadang Jongin harus bekerja seharian penuh, mulai saat restoran di buka pukul tujuh pagi, hingga tutup pada pukul sebelas malam. Walaupun Jongin adalah pegawai tetap, dia tidak bisa duduk diam di dalam kantor administrasi restoran. Jongin harus berkeliling seala tujuh sampai delapan jam sehari untuk mengawasi pegawai paruh waktu, mengarahkan mereka, dan menjual hamburger hingga keringat membanjiri badannya.

Setelah melakuan pekerjaan lapangan, pekerjaan di kantor pun menumpuk. Dia harus mengecek dan memesan bahan baku, membuat jadwal tugas bagi seluruh pegawai termasuk pegawai tetap, serta mengelola uang kas terutama uang hasil penjualan. Memang, semua tugas Jongin itu bisa juga dibagikan kepada para pegawai paruh waktu. Namun, tetap saja yang paling bertanggung jawab adalah pegawai tetap. Jadi, Jongin tidak bisa menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada mereka. ada masalah atau tidak, pekerja paruh waktu bisa pulang saat jam kerja mereka usai. Namun, bagi pegawai tetap, mereka tidak bisa pulang hingga matahari tebit sekalipun kalau masalah belum terselesaikan.

Begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari Jongin. Setelah semua pekerjaan beres dan dia meninggakan tempat kerja, seluruh jiwa dan raganya terasa lelah.

Sepertinya hujan tidak akan segera berhenti. Beberapa genangan air air besar terbentuk di jalanan yang sempit itu. jalanan yang dilewati Jongin adalah jalan tua dan sempit yang bahkan tidak ada garis tengahnya. Tidak ada juga trotoar di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu.

Dari kaca spion dalam, terpantul dua titik cahaya. Cahaya itu menyorot dengan sangat menyilaukan, lalu mobil itu berusaha membuat mobil Jongin minggir. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derum mobil yang mengintimidasi.

"Oke, oke! Aku tahu!"

Tanpa menunggu sampai mobil Jongin benar-benar berhenti, mobil yang ada di belakang itupun melesat, menyalip dari samping Jongin. Bahkan jarak kaca spion kedua mobil itu pun tidak sampai dua puluh senti. Music _dance_ yang identik dengan mobil ini pun terdengar dari jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Dasar bodoh! Kecelakaan baru tahu rasa kau!"

Dengan wajah memberengut, Jongin mengumpati mobil yang tampak semakin menjauh. Mobil tadi adalah sebuah mobil _sport_ dengan badan mobil yang dimodifikasi menjadi lebih pendek, dan kaca belakangnya dilapisi smoke film sehingga terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, bisa ditebak bahwa ada dua orang di dalam mobil itu. warna cat mobilnya entah hitam atau metalik gelap, Jongin tida bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jalanan yang gelap. Selain karena matanya minus satu, pelat mobilnya dipasangi oenutup berwarna ungu untuk ORBIS*, sehingga Jongin tidak dapat membacanya.

Mobil Jongin terus berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit nan datar yang gelap karena hampir tidak ada lampu jalan di kedua sisinya.

Waktu telah menunjukan lebih dari pukul dua malam. Selain mobil yang menyalipnya tadi, jangankan mobil lain dari arah berlawanan, tanda-tanda kehidupan saja tidak ada. Sesekali Jongin mengalihkan lampu mobilnya menjadi lampu _highbeam_ , lalu memastikan apa yang ada di depan mobilnya.

Jalanan sempit dan gelap ini sebentar lagi akan segera bertmeu dengan jalan protocol dengan dua jalur. Jalan protocol yang seluruhnya diterangi lampu jalan berwarna oranye itu tampak seperti dunia yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan jalanan tua ini. Jika berbelok ke kiri dari jalan protocol, sampailah pada bangunan mansion tempat tinggal Jongin. Tinggal sebentar lagi.

BRAAAAK!

Pada malam yang sedang hujan ini, dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi keras yang tidak wajar. Bunyi yang berasal dari arah depan itu mirip dengan bunti tembakan yang ada di film atau drama televisi. Namun, Jongin merasakan bunyi itu lebih berat dan bernada rendah.

Di Korea, apalagi di pinggiran kota seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin ada yang namanya tembakan. Jongin beranggapan bahwa bunyi itu pasti bukan apa-apa. Belum sempat bunyi gaung itu lenyap, pikiran Jongin sudah dipenuhi hal-hal lainnya.

Dalam kesunyian, mobil Jongin berbelok ke kiri. Saat itu terlihat dua titik cahaya merah sekitar empat ratus meter di depan mobil Jongin. Cahaya itu berkedip-kedip dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Dengan segera Jongin mengenali bahwa cahaya itu adalah lampu rem mobil.

Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya. Dia tidak begitu yakin karena jalanan malam yang gelap, tapi mobil yang berhenti itu tampak seperti mobil berwarna gelap yang tadi menyalipnya.

 _Apa dia sedang menungguku?_ pikir Jongin. Terpikir pula oleh Jongin untuk berhenti beberapa saat hingga mobil itu pergi. Namun jarak antara kedua mobil sudah semakin menyempit hingga sekitar dua ratus meter saja. Akhirnya Jongin tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

Jongin sampai pada jarak di mana dia tidak bisa kabur lagi atau bersembunyi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan apa rencananya. Kalau memang sedang beruntung, Jongin bisa terus melaju seperti sekarang. Namun, Jongin akan berhenti hanya kalau si pengemudi meminta bantuan.

Jongin telah memantapkan hatinya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan siap untuk berhenti. Namun, belum usai dia menghela napas, tiba-tiba mobil berwarna gelap itu melaju begitu saja.

"Hah?"

Mobil itu mempercepat lajunya dan menimbulkan percikan air.

"Oi, oi, oi!"  
Dengan kekuatan penuh, mungkin 100km/jam, mobil itu membelok ke tikungan dengan mulus. Bunyi knalpot mobil itu awalnya terdengar seperti ledakan. Namun, lama-kelamaan bunyi itu melemah dan akhirnya lenyap oleh suara hujan.

Tak lama, Jongin melewati tempat di mana mobil berwarna gelap tadi berhenti. Dari arah berlawanan tampak payung plastic dalam keadaan terbuka dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan mayat anjing menggelinding ke jalanan.

Jongin mendadak menginjak pedal rem, kira-kira lima belas meter setelah mobilnya melewati benda tadi.

"Apa benar itu anjing?"

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman dari gagang kemudi, Jongin menoleh lalu memicingkan mata ke arah kegelapan, tepatnya kearah dia mengira telah melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Jongin kembali berbalik ke depan, lalu menutup rapat matanya.

Manusia.

Jongin sangat yakin. Ukurannya terlalu besar untuk seekor anjing. Lagi pula, mana ada anjing yang pakai celana jeans?

Keringat mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori badannya. Tangannya menggenggam kemudi dibanjiri sebaliknya, dari dalam badannya, dia merasa diselimuti oleh rasa dingin jahat yang membuat seluruh organnya seolah membeku. Seluruh darahnya seperti pindah ke permukaan tubuh.

"Ini kecelakaan! Kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!"

Jongin terbawa oleh kata-katanya sendiri dan langsung keluar dari mobil. _Yang penting lihat dulu kondisinya!_ pikir Jongin yang kepalanya dipenuhi dorongan untuk menyelamatkan, sampai-sampai tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain.

Jongin berdiri beberapa langkah di depan sosok itu. Dia melepas kacamatanya lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan telapak tangan. Padahal dia hanya berlari beberapa meter saja, tapi napasnya sudah tersegal-sengal. Detak jantungnya melonjak seperti telah berlari marathon.

Tubuh itu tergeletak dalam keadaan mata masih terbuka. Kemungkinan besar tubuh seorang pemuda. Pemuda berbadan kecil itu tergeletak di atas jalanan dengan kondisi kakinya seolah-olah di buang ke arah sungai. Dia mengenakan celana jeans. Kaki kirinya, dari lutut hingga ujung jari kaki terlipat keluar dengan sangat aneh. Mungkin tulangnya patah. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jongin lega adalah kegelapan ini, karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Hati Jongin bergejolak karena hingga detik ini dia belum pernah sekali pun melihat mayat secara langsung. Lelaki itu berdiri terpaku sejenak. Hujan terus mengguyur Jongin dan pemuda itu, membuat mereka basah kuyup.

Jongin berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda itu masih bernapas. Dia pun berusaha berbicara dengannya.

"Permisi…," suara Jongin sangat gemetaran keluar perlahan dari tenggorokannya. "Permisi, apakah Anda mendengar saya?"

Tak satupun jawaban keluar dari sang korban. Jangankan suara, tubuhnya saja tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Anda kecelakaan? Ditabrak?"

Jongin terus mencoba bicara, tapi tetap saja tidak satu pun jawaban terdengar. Namun, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia masih hidup. Bisa jadi kepalanya terbentur lalu hilang kesadaran.

Perlahan Jongin mendekati sosok itu dengan kakinya yang gemetar. Dia berusaha berjongkok tanpa melihat wajah sang pemuda. Melihat mata orang mati itu memang sungguh menyeramkan. Untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya, Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. tangan yang tidak bertenaga itu terasa berat dan sangat lunak.

Walaupun tubuh korban dingin karena tertimpa hujan, tapi tangannya masih terasa hangat. Jongin meletakkan ibu jarinya pada bagia dalam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya. Akan tetapi denyut yang seharusnya terasa di ujung jari sama sekali tidak ada. Jongin mencoba memeriksa di berbagai titik tapi sayangnya hasilnya sama saja.

"SIAL!"

Lelaki itu mencoba mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan mengambil napas dalam sebanyak dua atau tiga kali lalu mendekatkan telinga kanannya tepat di dada sebelah kiri tubuh yang terbujur itu.

Jongin terus mendengarkannya selama sepuluh sampai lima belas detik,tapi jantung itu tidak terdengar berdetak sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa pemuda yang terbujur kaku itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Khayalan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu terlintas begitu saja di benak Jongin. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya, dan seketika itu juga dia menegakkan badannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

 _Mungkin saja kalau di beri napas buatan, pemuda ini akan bernapas kembali._ Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memikirkan hal itu dan tanpa sadar dia menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin mengernyitkan wajahnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah korba. Mungkin ini semua sudah terlambat, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri. Setidaknya sekarang, dia harus memberi napas buatan. Dia mendongakkan dahi dan dagu korban dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Rambut korban yang basah mengenai jemari Jongin. Bulu kuduk di punggung JOngin pun berdiri karena sensasi yang mengerikan. Dia meluruskan leher korban untuk memastikan adanya jalan udara.

Dia menekan dagu bagian bawah korban untuk membuka mulutnya. Agar udara tidak keluar lagi melalui hidung, dia menekan hidung korban agara tertutup. Dengan begitu, Persiapan selesai. Selanjutnya, tergantung teknik napas buatan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Sialaaaan! Baiklah, akan kulakukan!"

Jonginm embuang rasa takutnya dan mulai menarik napas. Bibirnya dengan bibir sang pemuda mulai menempel. Lalu, Jongin mengalirkan udara ke dalam paru-paru pemuda tersebut.

Setelah sekitar lima belas kali melakukan napas buatan, tetap saja tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari pemuda itu. ketika Jongin hampir menyerah dia teringat bahwa semestinya dia juga menekan-nekan jantungnya. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa kepala korban mengucur darah dengan jumlah yang tidak terkira

"Úuuuwaaaaa…!"

Darah itu kontras dengan air hujan, membentuk aliran berwarna hitam yang luas dan terus mengalir hingga ke selokan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Pasti lukanya sangat fatal kalau ada darah sebanyak itu.

"Sudah mati…"

Kini Jongin mantap dengan penilaiannya. Tak ada keraguan lagi, pemuda itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Orang ini…sudah mati…"

Dalam keadaan terduduk, Jongin beringsut mundur. Melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar, Jongin kehilangan harapan untuk menolong. Kemudian, dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia memang sedang berhadapan dengan mayat.

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Tentu saja! Harus segera lapor polisi. Itu pilihan yang tepat . padahal aku sudah tahu itu, kenapa aku menia-nyiakannya._

Jongin melaporkan keadaan pemuda yang dia temukan sudah tidak bernyawa. Namun, sang operator tidak begitu mempercayainya. Operator itu pun memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan segera mengirimkan ambulans setelah menanyakan beberapa hal pada Jongin, seperti nama, alamat, dan nomor telepon. Kemudian dia memberikan beberapa arahan kepada Jongin. Dan terakhir, operator itu berkata penuh penekanan, "Sebelum mobil patrol datang, jangan pergi kemana-mana, posnel juga jangan dimatikan."

Setelah memutus pembicaraan teleponnya, Jongin menjauh sedikit, lalu mengitari mayat tersebut. Sambil terus mengamati keadaan, Jongin menuju mobilnya.

" _Oooiii…"_

Terdengar suara lirih dan samar-samar dari belakang punggung Jongin. Suara yang terdengar begitu janggal pada situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin dan kaku menjalari badan Jongin. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan kaku bagaikan mesin yang kehabisan pelumas.

Mayat di belakangnya tetap dalam keadaan terbujur kaku.

Posisi mayat itu tidak berubah. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, misalnya mayat yang tergeletak itu tiba-tiba bangkit dengan darah bercucuran dari badannya dan memandang kea rah Jongin sambil menyeringai ngeri.

Halusinasi?

Namun, suara itu terdengar jelas sekali tadi. Hanya saja, mana mungkin mayat bisa bicara?

"A…apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin pada mayat di belakangnya.

Tentu saja mayat itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Mayat itu hanya tergeketak tak berdaya di atas aspal hitam yang basah.

Ternyata memang halusinasi. Seolah hendak melepaskan diri dari rasa takut yang menjerat punggungnya, Jongin kembali ke mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Awalnya Jongin hanya berjalan perlahan, lalu langkahnya semakin cepat dan akhirnya dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Jongin akhirnya berhasil duduk di jok dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Bunyi hujan seolah menjauh.

Sambil terus melirik kaca spion dalam, Jongin menghela napas panjang berulang-ulang agar dirinya tenang. Dia segera menyalakan radio karena takut dengan keheningan.

Dari dalam mobil yang gelap, Jongin sekali lagi memastikan bahwa mayat korban maih berada pada posisinya semula. Dia memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang berubah, mencondongkan badannya sedikit tapi masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah besar…," ujar Jongin.

"Benar sekali itu."

Jongin tersentak.

Ada yang menimpali kata-katanya. Suara seorang lelaki.

Jongin segera memeriksa seluruh ruangan mobilnya. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa pun. Dia juga menilik ke jendela belakang mobil, mayat korban masih pada tempatnya, tergeletak tak bergerak.

Mata Jongin terpusat ke _tuner_ radio. Layar LCD dengan _backlight_ itu menunjukkan frekuensi gelombang radio.

 _Ah, Cuma radio rupanya._

Padahal suara tadi terdengar dari kursi bagian belakang sebelah kiri, berbeda denga tempat empat buah speaker audio mobilnya berada. Dengan sediki meyakinkan diri, Jongin memutuskan bahwa tadi adalah suara radio.

Jongin sekali lagi menilik mayat korban. Memang posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Jangan bikin kaget, dong"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jongin mengatupakn mulutnya sejenak lalu memasang telinga baik-baik. Tidak ada yang menimpali lagi.

Ternyata memang radio.

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hatinya, Jongin merasa suara itu bukan radio. Namun, Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa suara itu adalah suara radio.

Akhirnya, dari arah depan terdengar suara sirine mobil patrol.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _Note:_

Gimana? Membosankan kah? Horrornya terasa tak? Aku merasa tidak percaya diri saat menulis chapter 1 ini… apakah ada yang menginginkan ff remake ini dilanjut?


End file.
